Fenrir
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: 'Cet enfant sera comme moi, j'en suis convaincu.' R. Lupin, Les Reliques de la Mort. Ce n'est heureusement pas le cas de Teddy Lupin. Mais c'est ainsi que Fenrir Greyback est vu. Le fils d'un monstre. Un monstre lui-même. Qui peut s'étonner qu'il soit devenu la bête qu'il était destiné à être? Parcours en quelques épisodes.
1. Chapter 1

''Ouiiiin!''  
Dans la nuit, le premier cri d'un nourrisson retentit. Le père, en retrait, n'a pas l'air ému. Il ne montre rien, pas un souris, pas une lueur dans l'oeil, rien ne vient éclairer le visage sombre. Ses habits en lambeaux témoignent d'une grande misère, et la barbe hirsute lui donne un air dangereux. Il regarde la scène dans son coin: la chambre mal éclairée, le lit sali, la femme. Du déjà vu, d'autres fois, d'autres circonstances. Il n'y a que le nourisson qui est nouveau, dans ce décor insalubre.  
La femme, allongée dans son lit, a l'air faible. Suante encore de l'effort qu'elle vient de fournir pour apporter la vie, elle n'a pas l'air consciente de ce que cela représente. La petite chose rouge, braillant à pleins poumons, n'éveille rien en elle. C'est le vide le plus total. Que devrait être pour elle cette chose engendrée par un monstre, qu'elle a porté pendant neuf mois, souhaitant chaque jour que cela s'arrête. Elle le sait, il est comme lui, il ne peut en être autrement. Il suinte le mal, celui-là. Depuis des années, elle s'attend à ce que ça se finisse mal. Oh, elle se protège, quand vient le temps. Elle s'enferme, se met hors d'atteinte de la bête. Mais elle a vu d'autres couples, où c'est l'autre qui se met à l'écart, qui fait attention. Mais pas chez eux. Ca a toujours été différent, chez eux, et maintenant il y a la chose. Il faudra qu'elle l'appelle par un nom, qu'elle le supporte, qu'elle se protège des deux, maintenant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas, c'est qu'elle en a peur. D'un petit bébé.  
L'homme la regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il faut qu'elle se décide, pour une fois il la laisse choisir. Se dit sans doute que la sensibilité féminine sera mieux à même de remplir la tache. Elle soupire, se redresse sur ses oreillers, contemple quelques instants le bébé – il faudra qu'elle s'y habitue -, respire un grand coup. ''Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback.''

Un nom approprié. C'est ce qu'il se dit à chaque fois que, le lendemain de la pleine lune, sa mère l'appelle pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Son père ne prend plus la peine de le faire, depuis longtemps déjà. Si Fenrir n'y pensait pas, sa mère resterait dans sa cave. Il l'avait oubliée, une fois. Elle n'avait rien dit, l'avait regardé d'un air tremblant, craignant peut-être que la bête soit encore là, quelque part. Mais la bête partait au matin, tous les mois. Parfois, il espérait qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps. Il se sentait lui-même, dans cette peau-là.  
Il ouvre le vérou qu'une patte ni des crocs ne pourraient défaire, ouvre la lourde porte et s'en va. Depuis longtemps il n'attend rien de sa mère. Elle a peur de lui, elle le rejette. Son père aussi, d'une certaine façon. On aurait pu penser que leur condition les rapprocherait, mais son père n'est qu'un corps vide, ou alors plein d'alcool. Pas de dialogue possible avec lui, il faut juste être assez rapide pour l'éviter. Lorsqu'il est trop plein, il est agressif. Le reste du temps, il dort.  
Fenrir s'assoit sur son petit lit aux draps déchirés. Il n'est pas allé très loin, cette nuit. Par chance, il n'a rencontré aucun humain, il ne souhaite à personne de devenir ce qu'il est. Il sort un bout de parchemin de sous son lit, l'époussette, prend une plume, de l'encre.

''Je n'ai pas oublié quand,  
Alors que nous découvriions le monde,  
Nos bouches enflammées se sont rencontrées.  
Du temps a passé depuis, mais j'attends  
Encore.  
Votre dévoué Fenrir.''

Il porte le message au hibou familial, lui glisse une adresse, et le regarde s'envoler. Il ressent comme une bouffée de chaleur, des papillons dans le ventre, à l'idée que son exil de deux ans, peut-être, verra inchangée sa relation avec Alma. Depuis cinq ans qu'il la courtise, il espère récolter les fruits de sa cour enflammée.

Le hibou lui revient la nuit avancée, mais Fenrir se précipite pour voir le message. Il hurle sous l'effet de la colère, du dépit. Ce soir, si c'était la pleine lune, il pourrait mordre n'importe qui.

''Le temps a coulé, vous étiez absent.  
Avide de découvrir le monde,  
Je me suis laissée courtiser. Il n'est plus  
Convenant, à présent, de vous laisser m'entretenir de doux billets.  
Je suis mariée aujourd'hui, et vais donner la vie.  
Alma. ''

Son monde s'effondre. Lui heureux de rentrer, croyant trouver les choses telles qu'il les a laissées, est dépité, malheureux, et hors de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Huit années ont passées, huit années où il a parcouru le monde, rencontré des sorciers, des moldus, et des gens de sa condition. Tous ne sont pas aussi mal traités que lui, mais la situation n'est pas reluisante. Fenrir est amer: il doit se cacher, s'enfermer les nuits de pleine lune. On lui crache au visage, on a peur de lui. Il n'a pas revu Alma depuis six ans maintenant, et son sentiment a empiré. Il a ressassé pendant ces longs mois son ressentiment envers la femme, et il n'a pu supporter de voir son fils. Fils qui aurait pu être à lui. Ce garçon-là est normal, un petit sorcier comme d'autres. Il ressemble à sa mère, dans ses traits, son caractère. Et pourtant, ce qui l'avait tant charmé chez Alma, il l'exècre chez l'autre.  
Alors, quand, cette nuit de pleine lune, la bête lui suggère de sortir dans la campagne, il n'écoute plus sa conscience, et va. Toute la nuit il court, chassant lièvres, biches. Quand, à quelques heures de l'aube, il se retrouve près du village, et qu'il aperçoit la silhouette menue qui se dirige vers les latrines au fond du jardin, il ne se contient plus. Rapide, furtif et mortel, il s'avance vers sa proie. L'emporte avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre un son. La mord non une fois mais dix, se délectant des hurlements qui ne tardent pas à déchirer la nuit. Le sang coule, coule sans s'arrêter, et lui, Fenrir, sent sa conscience poindre à travers la bête. Il se sent apaisé, heureux. Et il mord, et il mord, transmettant sa rage, sa frustration à ce corps pantelant, qui ne bouge plus. Au moment de mordre la jugulaire, il s'arrête. La vengeance est plus douce lorsqu'elle est vécue pleinement. Il va laisser vivre le garçon. Et la mère, elle, saura qu'elle est responsable. S'en voudra toute sa vie d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Et lui, dans son coin, il ne sera peut-être pas plus heureux, mais il se sentira vengé.

Depuis que le sorcier noir monte en puissance, Fenrir n'a plus besoin de se cacher. Il reçoit chaque mois son lot de sang, de cris, de souffrance infligée. Il s'est certes fait refuser la Marque, mais son dévouement n'en est pas moindre. Il règle les comptes du sorcier noir, et ça lui suffit. Les autres peuvent ricanner, il est satisfait. Il regarde le nom de la prochaine victime. Rémus Lupin. Un nom tout désigné.  
Le soir, il se place près de ses victimes pour être sûr de ne pas les rater. Et lorsque le garçon sort au milieu de la nuit, avec une lampe à pétrole pour tout éclairage, il est prêt. Sans un bruit, il le mord. La rage qui l'habitait la première fois a quelque peu diminué, il se contrôle mieux à présent, mais il y prend toujours du plaisir. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'imprimer sa marque à lui sur la chair tendre. Le sang ruiselle, et le petit pleure. Il aperçoit des lumières, un homme qui court, alerté par les cris de l'enfant. Fenrir se relève calmement, adresse un rictus au sorcier horrifié, et s'enfuit en hurlant. Cette nuit encore, le sorcier noir sera satisfait.

Le jeune Malfoy les a fait entrer dans son école. Poudlard. Un lieu auquel il n'a jamais eu accès. Il a entendu dire qu'un des garçons qu'il a mordu a été accepté, lui. Il en veut à la terre entière de voir accordé à un gamin ce qu'on lui a refusé. L'endroit n'est pas aussi calme qu'il ne devait l'être, des sorciers expérimentés rôdent dans les couloirs. Ce soir, il se déchaîne, baguette en main, car ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Il jette des maléfices à tout va, enjambe des corps. Se retrouve face à un grand roux, qui a l'air sûr de lui. Il l'accule contre un mur, et Fenrir n'y réfléchit même pas, il plante ses crocs – ce ne sont plus des dents, après toutes ces années sans soins – dans la peau du jeune homme, qui hurle sous l'effet de la douleur. Fenrir est un peu surpris de ce qu'il ressent. Il n'est pas horrifié de son acte. C'est comme ça, il est devenu résigné sur son sort, lorsqu'il n'est pas la bête. Mais mordre un homme avec des dents d'homme... ça lui procure un plaisir encore jamais éprouvé. Il se sent complet, pas tiraillé entre deux identités, la bête une fois par mois, lui-même le reste du temps. Certains, grâce aux nouvelles découvertes, ont fait le choix de l'humain. Lui, il fait le choix de la bête. On le traite ainsi depuis son enfance, on l'a rejeté pour ça, il ne s'applatira pas devant eux en faisant le chien dressé.

Le soir de la Dernière Bataille, au milieu du combat, il se dresse, déchirant, déchiquetant, tuant. Autour de lui, c'est le carnage, il se sent chez lui dans l'odeur du sang, des cris. Le sang, c'est le sien, lorsqu'il était jeune et se mordait par dépit. Les cris, ce sont ceux de sa mère, lorsqu'elle a peur dans sa cave que les barrières cèdent et que son propre fils la morde. Fenrir se tient debout au milieu de tout ça. Il les voit, le roux, peut-être un frère de celui qu'il a mordu le soir de la chute du vieillard, et un garçon marqué par la torture, la douleur. Ces deux-là sont pleins d'adrénaline, ils sont jeunes, ont un but. Fenrir a entraîné des tas de bêtes dans des sous-sols nauséabonds, il sait reconnaître des adversaires plus forts que lui. Lui n'a plus la foi, la colère l'a quitté, et il est fatigué. Après quelques maléfices échangés, il pousse un hurlement rauque en s'effondrant. Malgré tout, il est heureux que ce ne soit pas la pleine lune.


End file.
